lapvnnk20fandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Thể loại:Lịch sử wiki
Đầu tiên thì Wikipedia chỉ là dự án nhỏ bên cạnh Nupedia, dự án để viết bách khoa với một số nhà chuyên môn theo quá trình chính thức. Nupedia là một từ điển bách khoa toàn thư trên mạng với nội dung tự do do các nhà chuyên môn viết. Không giống như Wikipedia, Nupedia không phải là một wiki. Vào tháng 6, năm 2008, CNET xem Nupedia là một trong những websites lớn nhất không còn hoạt động trong lịch sử buổi đầu của internet.1 Nupedia mở cửa ngày 9 tháng 3 năm 2000 dưới sở hữu của Tập đoàn Bomis, một công ty cổng Web. Những người chính của dự án là Jimmy Wales, giám đốc của Bomis, và Larry Sanger, chủ bút của Nupedia và Wikipedia sau đó. Ông Sanger nói rằng Nupedia khác với những bách khoa toàn thư đã có vì nó sử dụng nội dung mở; nó không có hạn chế về cỡ vì nó hiện diện trên Internet; và nó không thiên vị vì nó công khai và có thể có nhiều loại người đóng góp6. Nupedia có quá trình 7 bước để nhà chuyên môn kiểm tra các bài thuộc chuyên môn của họ, nhưng quá trình này bị xem là quá chậm cho một số bài ít ỏi. Dùng tiền của Bomis, có lúc họ đặt kế hoạch để lấy lại vốn đầu tư bằng quảng cáo6. Nó được sử dụng dưới Giấy phép Nội dung mở Nupedia trước tiên, nhưng đổi qua Giấy phép Văn bản Tự do GNU trước khi Wikipedia được thành lập, theo yêu cầu của Richard Stallman. Wikipedia tiếng Anh vào ngày 20 tháng 3 năm 2001, hai tháng rưỡi sau khi được thành lập Trên danh sách gửi thư của Nupedia, ngày 10 tháng 1 năm 2001, ông Sanger đề nghị tạo ra wiki bên cạnh Nupedia. Dưới đề tài "Hãy làm một wiki" (Let's make a wiki), ông viết rằng: "Không, đây không phải là một đề nghị không đứng đắn. Đó là một ý tưởng để thêm một tính năng ít Nupedia. Jimmy Wales nghĩ rằng nhiều người có thể tìm thấy những ý kiến phản đối, nhưng tôi nghĩ rằng không (...) Khi sử dụng Nupedia của wiki, đây là "Ultimate mở" và định dạng đơn giản cho việc phát triển nội dung Chúng ta có đôi khi bandied về ý tưởng cho đơn giản, các dự án khác để mở hoặc thay thế hoặc bổ sung Nupedia.. Có vẻ như với tôi, wiki có thể được thực hiện thực tế ngay lập tức, cần được bảo dưỡng rất ít, và nói chung là rất thấp, it rủi ro. Chúng tôi cũng là một nguồn tiềm năng lớn cho nội dung Vì vậy, có ít nhược điểm, như tôi có thể nhìn thấy.." "No, this is not an indecent proposal. It's an idea to add a little feature to Nupedia. Jimmy Wales thinks that many people might find the idea objectionable, but I think not. (...) As to Nupedia's use of a wiki, this is the ULTIMATE "open" and simple format for developing content. We have occasionally bandied about ideas for simpler, more open projects to either replace or supplement Nupedia. It seems to me wikis can be implemented practically instantly, need very little maintenance, and in general are very low-risk. They're also a potentially great source for content. So there's little downside, as far as I can see."7 Wikipedia mở cửa chính thức ngày 15 tháng 1 năm 2001, chỉ là một phiên bản tiếng Anh tại wikipedia.com, và ông Sanger giới thiệu nó lần đầu tiên trên danh sách gửi thư8. Trước đó, từ ngày 10 tháng 1, nó chỉ là một tính năng của Nupedia, trong đó ai nào có thể viết bài để được thêm vào bách khoa toàn thư sau khi được xem lại. Nó được bắt đầu lại bên ngoài Nupedia, sau khi các nhà chuyên môn của Ủy ban Tư vấn Nupedia phản đối kiểu phát triển của nó9. Sau đó, Wikipedia hoạt động như dự án riêng không có Nupedia bảo quản. Quy định "quan điểm trung lập" của nó được viết xuống vào những tháng đầu tiên, tuy nó sát với quy định "nonbias" (phi thiên vị) của Nupedia. Ngoài đó, chỉ có một vài nguyên tắc đầu tiên. Wikipedia được nhiều người đóng góp đến từ Nupedia, những tin nhắn tại Slashdot, và kết quả tìm kiếm. Nó tăng lên tới 20.000 bài viết bằng 18 ngôn ngữ vào cuối năm đầu10. Nupedia và Wikipedia hoạt động bên cạnh nhau đến khi máy chủ Nupedia bị ngừng hoạt động thường trực vào năm 2003, và cả nội dung Nupedia được đưa vào Wikipedia. Hai ông Wales và Sanger cho rằng WikiWikiWeb của Ward Cunningham hoặc Kho Mẫu Portland đã đưa ra quan niệm sử dụng wiki. Ông Wales nói rằng ông nghe về quan niệm này lần đầu tiên từ Jeremy Rosenfield, một người làm cho Bomis và đã dẫn ông Wales đến wiki đó vào tháng 12 năm 200011, nhưng Wikipedia mới bắt đầu sau khi ông Sanger nghe về wiki đó từ Ben Kovitz, người quen ở đấy, vào tháng 1 năm 20019 và đề nghị tạo ra wiki cho Nupedia. Dưới quan niệm liên quan đến nội dung tự do, nhưng không dựa trên wiki, dự án GNUPedia hoạt động bên cạnh Nupedia vào đầu lịch sử của nó. Sau đó nó ngừng hoạt động và người thành lập nó, người nổi tiếng về phần mềm tự do Richard Stallman, ủng hộ Wikipedia12. Vì sợ có thể mang quảng cáo đến dự án và thiếu quyền hạn bảo quản ở trung tâm phiên bản tiếng Anh, nhiều người dùng Wikipedia tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Wikipedia en español) chia ra khỏi Wikipedia để thành lập Enciclopedia Libre vào tháng 2 năm 2002. Sau đó cùng năm, ông Wales loan báo là Wikipedia sẽ không bao gồm quảng cáo trong tương lai, và website được chuyển sang địa chỉ wikipedia.org. Từ đó, nhiều dự án đã chia ra khỏi Wikipedia vì quy định viết bài, thí dụ như Wikinfo, họ bỏ "quan điểm trung lập" để thay với nhiều bài viết phụ nhau viết theo "quan điểm thông cảm". Từ Wikipedia và Nupedia, Quỹ Hỗ trợ Wikipedia được thành lập ngày 20 tháng 6 năm 200313. Từ đó đến nay, Wikipedia và các dự án liên quan trực thuộc tổ chức bất vụ lợi đó. Dự án liên quan đầu tiên của Wikipedia, "Kỷ niệm: Wiki 11 tháng 9", được thành lập vào tháng 10 năm 2002 để kể chuyện về những Tấn công khủng bố ngày 11 tháng 9; dự án từ điển Wiktionary mở cửa vào tháng 12 năm 2002; bộ sưu tập danh ngôn Wikiquote, một tuần sau khi Wikimedia được thành lập; và thư viện mở Wikibooks, tháng sau. Sau đó Wikimedia vẫn tiếp tục bắt đầu thêm dự án khác. Wikipedia thường đo sự phát triển của dự án theo số bài viết. Trong hai năm đầu tiên, nó tăng lên khoảng chừng vài trăm bài mới mỗi ngày. Wikipedia tiếng Anh đạt tới bài viết thứ 100.000 ngày 22 tháng 1 năm 2003. Năm 2004, tốc độ tăng lên số bài vào khoảng 1.000 hay 3.000 mỗi ngày cho tất cả các phiên bản ngôn ngữ. Wikipedia tiếng Anh đạt tới bài thứ 500.000 ngày 25 tháng 2 năm 200414. Wikipedia đạt đến bài viết thứ một triệu trong tất cả 105 phiên bản ngôn ngữ vào ngày 20 tháng 9 năm 200415, trong khi phiên bản tiếng Anh nói riêng đạt đến bài viết thứ 500.000 ngày 18 tháng 3 năm 200516 và bài thứ một triệu ngày 1 tháng 3, 200617. Quỹ Hỗ trợ Wikimedia đã đăng ký nhãn hiệu Wikipedia® tại Cơ quan sáng chế và nhãn hiệu Hoa Kỳ ngày 17 tháng 9 năm 2004. Nhãn hiệu này được công nhận chính thức ngày 10 tháng 1 năm 2006. Bản quyền của nhãn hiệu cũng được chấp nhận tại Nhật Bản ngày 16 tháng 12 năm 2004 và tại Liên minh châu Âu ngày 20 tháng 1 năm 2005. Gọi chính xác là dấu hiệu phục vụ, phạm vi của dấu hiệu này bao gồm: "Sự cung cấp thông tin ở lĩnh vực kiến thức bách khoa tổng quát dùng Internet". Hiện có dự định cho phép sử dụng nhãn hiệu Wikipedia để sản phẩm sách vở hoặc DVD18. Nguyên cả Wikipedia tiếng Đức sẽ được in ra bởi công ty Directmedia, trong 100 cuốn sách, mỗi cuốn 800 trang. Họ sẽ bắt đầu vào tháng 10 năm 2006 và xong vào năm 2010. Ngày 27 tháng 2 năm 2006, Wikipedia tiếng Anh đạt tới con số một triệu thành viên, với "Romulus32" được coi như thành viên một triệu. Vài ngày sau, ngày 1 tháng 3 năm 2006, phiên bản tiếng Anh cũng đạt tới con số một triệu bài viết. "Jordanhill railway station", giải thích về Nhà ga Jordanhill tại Glasgow (Scotland), được định là thứ một triệu. sửa Phần mềm và máy móc Wikipedia được từ 10.000 đến 35.000 yêu cầu trang mỗi giây, tùy theo thời gian.19 Hơn 100 máy chủ được thiết lập để thỏa mãn nhu cầu. Wikipedia dựa trên MediaWiki, nền phần mềm wiki chuyên biệt có nguồn tự do và mở, phần lớn được viết trong PHP và được xây trên cơ sở dữ liệu MySQL. Phần mềm này bao gồm những tính năng lập trình như là ngôn ngữ macro, biến số, hệ thống gắn tiêu bản (template transclusion), và đổi hướng URL. MediaWiki được phát hành theo Giấy phép Công cộng GNU (GPL) và được sử dụng bởi các dự án Wikimedia, cũng như nhiều dự án wiki khác. Ban đầu Wikipedia chạy trên UseModWiki, một chương trình Perl của Clifford Adams (Phase I). Nó bắt phải viết hoa theo kiểu CamelCase để tạo ra siêu liên kết giữa các bài; cú pháp hai dấu ngoặc vuông được hỗ trợ về sau. Bắt đầu từ tháng 1 năm 2002 (Phase II), Wikipedia bắt đầu sử dụng chương trình PHP wiki với cơ sở dữ liệu MySQL; phần mềm này được viết đặc biệt cho Wikipedia bởi Magnus Manske. Phần mềm Phase II được sửa nhiều lần để thỏa mãn nhu cầu đang lên theo đường lũy thừa (exponential growth). Tháng 7 năm 2002 (Phase III), Wikipedia đổi qua phần mềm thế hệ thứ ba, MediaWiki, mới đầu do Lee Daniel Crocker viết. Tóm lược cấu trúc hệ thống vào tháng 4 năm 2009. Xem biểu đồ máy chủ tại Meta-Wiki. Wikipedia chạy trên các nhóm máy chủ Linux tại Florida và hai vị trí khác.20 Wikipedia chỉ xài một máy chủ cho đến năm 2004; lúc đó hệ thống máy chủ được mở rộng thành cấu trúc đa tầng (multitier architecture) phân phối. Vào tháng 1 năm 2005, dự án chạy trên 39 máy chủ dành riêng ở Florida. Hình dạng này bao gồm một máy cơ sở dữ liệu chủ chạy MySQL, vài máy phụ CSDL, 21 máy chủ web chạy Apache HTTP Server, và bảy máy bộ nhớ Squid. Vào tháng 9 năm 2005, nhóm máy chủ này đã bao gồm 100 máy tại ba vị trí chung quanh thế giới20. Các yêu cầu trang được gửi cho tầng máy Squid trước. Những yêu cầu mà bộ nhớ Squid không thể thỏa mãn được gửi qua các máy chủ cân bằng tải (load-balancing server) có phần mềm Linux Virtual Server; nó gửi yêu cầu cho một trong những máy chủ Apache để kết xuất trang dùng dữ liệu từ CSDL. Các máy chủ web gửi lại những trang được yêu cầu và kết xuất trang của các phiên bản ngôn ngữ Wikipedia. Để tăng lên tốc độ trả lời nhiều hơn, các trang được kết xuất cho người chưa đăng nhập được bỏ vào bộ nhớ phân phối (distributed memory cache) cho đến khi nó lỗi thời, nên có thể bỏ qua hẳn quá trình kết xuất trang đối với phần nhiều lần truy cập những trang thường gặp. Hai nhóm máy chủ lớn hơn tại Hà Lan và Hàn Quốc hiện xử lý nhiều nhu cầu cho Wikipedia.